Building components are usually not set directly against one another but instead a joint is left in order to be able to absorb relative movements between the building components. In order to prevent the passage of fire gases or flames through these joints in the fire situation, these are usually sealed with a flexible material; which does not hinder a relative movement between the building components. Sealing may be undertaken with sealing strips, which consist entirely or partly of an intumescent material.
From DE publication 20 2010 017 680 U1, a fire-protection joint cord is known that comprises a core having a compound-forming carrier and an intumescent component. The joint cord is inserted into a joint between two building elements, in order to seal the joint.
From US publication 2012 023846 A1, a sealing element for insertion between two building elements is known, wherein the sealing element is constructed from a hollow tube of a first material and a core of a second material. The first material is a combustible foam, which becomes detached under the effect of fire, and the second material expands under the effect of fire, in order to fill the volume between the building elements.
Joint cords containing intumescent materials are also known from US publications 2011/0144222 A1 and 2011/0123801 A1.
Furthermore, DE publication 44 362 80 A1 discloses a multi-layer sealing element in roll form.
However, the foregoing sealing strips exhibit disadvantages during mounting and/or in the flexibility for absorption of relative movements. Furthermore, after insertion of the joint cords, still further sealing and/or fixation measures may have to be taken and/or the surface may still have to be smoothed, in order to make it visually esthetic.
It is the object of the present invention to provide, for sealing a joint between building elements, an improved sealing cord, which is able to absorb a large relative movement between the building elements and which seals the joint safely against smoke gas as well as against water and dust, without assistance of additional sealing substances.